A Day In The Life Of The SS and TM
by SerenBunny
Summary: Serena is kicked out the scouts, butt then they want her back! But this is done by them writing it in thier diary's. Please let me know what you think!
1. Serena

**A day in the life of Serena Tuskino. **

**Date: 1st of April 2003

* * *

**Dear diary, Hi! I thought I would write in hear since I haven't wrote in here since I became a sailor scout.

Well, what should I write? I haven't got any idea! I now! I'll tell you about my day!

Well since it is a Tuesday, I was up last night fighting some yomas. It was about 3 am when I got back so I decided that I should go to sleep then my communicator went off. I pressed accept and sailor mars was screaming in my face saying there was a yoma in the park and I had to get there A.S.A.P 'cuz they were loosing.

I had lots of bruises from the last battle and had lost lots of energy so I was there in 5 minutes but mars and the other scouts were really bad but not as bad as I was. I took out my sceptre and then I was about to attack when something flew into the back of me. I turned around to see who it was and then I saw tuxedo mask.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him and he replied.

"To save your sorry but!" and then he pulled me up and I looked for the sceptre but saw that it was broken in half.

I almost cried but then I felt a pain in my side. It was the cut that I had gotten earlier. I walked over to the fight trying to forget the pain in my side and threw my tiara at the yoma when another one flew for me and the girls were to far away to help so I had to break its neck.

After the sickening sound of its neck breaking it disappeared and the sailor scouts just looked at me. I looked at them and noticed that there wounds were not bad so I decided to go over to mars to get my 'you-were- late-and-we-could-have-died' speech. As I got there mars started by saying something that broke my sole.

She said and called me 'a cold, bloodied murderer.' I was shocked to say the least. I saved her life and she called me THAT! Why I ought to give her a piece of my mind! So I did. I told her that 'I was fighting this morning, tuxedo mask bumped into me when I was about to dust the first yoma and broke the moon sceptre' which I held up to show and then I said 'since you don't want me to save your buts all the time then fine, I QUITE!' and then she said 'YOU save US! Don't make me laugh meatball head!' and then she turned around and said 'guys! I'm the new leader of the scouts!' and walked away leaving me there to deal with the casualties.

I'm actually glad that I quite. Now I can be the person I used to be before that stupid cat came. Any way, when I got home it was 5 o'clock so I decided to just get ready then go to school to stop from bumping into Darien. Now after I went around a corner I bumped into him and fell on my side.

The pain from the first fight was still there and yelped in pain. Darien looked over at me surprised that I was up and then his eyes get a look of what I could only describe as concern. He asked me what was wrong and I said nothing and walked the rest of the way to school. When I got there miss h fainted as soon as she saw me at the gates.

She asked me if something was wrong and I said no. After that I went to the 'sing up' board and signed up for the chess club, computers for the bright and other various ones and the one that I really wanted to sign up for when I was younger was the track team so I did. Go to go now 'cuz dinners ready!

Tell you the rest later!

Serena, Bunny.

XxXxXxX  
)))))))))))))))))))))  
)))))))))))))))))  
)))))))


	2. Amy

A day on the life of Raye Hino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Date: 1st of April 2003

Dear diary,  
How you been? I know I haven't write since last month cuz I thought Serena was reading this when she came up here for a scout meeting but now I don't need to worry about that now! 'Cuz she OUTTA HERE! She quit a few hours ago. Here let me tell you how it happened.

It was about 3 o'clock when I heard a scream as I was about to begin my chores so I pulled out my transformation pen and I transformed and then I phoned the girls and then I phoned her. After I got to the fight she answered. I told her that she had better hurry up because we were loosing the fight and she cam about 20 minuets later and dusted a monster and then she got angry and snapped ones neck!

I told her that she was 'a cold, bloodied murderer.' And she looked shocked and said that 'she was fighting this morning, tuxedo mask bumped into her when she was about to dust the first yoma and broke the moon sceptre' which she held up to show us and then she said 'since we don't want her to save our buts all the time then fine, she QUIT!' So I said 'YOU save US! Don't make me laugh meatball head!' and then I turned around and said to the scouts 'guys! I'm the new leader of the scouts!' and walked away with them.

We decided to leave Luna for now with her just now so that she could collect her things and Serena's transformation broach and then come and live with me.

After the fight we all went home and when I got back it was quarter to four so I decided to get on with my chores and then I went to school.

Nothing else happened until this afternoon when I 'bumped' into Darien when he was in the arcade. We sat down and when I saw him looking at his watch for the fifth time I ask if he was waiting on some one and he said 'no I'm just making sure that I'm not late for work' but I knew that was a lie.

I have to go now or else grandfather will go BERSERK again and do something bad for his health so I'll probably talk to you later.

Raye, Pyro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()() 


	3. Raye

**A day in the life of Amy Muzino.**

**Date: 1st of April 2003

* * *

**Hello diary how are you?

I'm fine except for the fight with Serena and Raye this morning.

You see, it all started when I was trying to catch up on my French reading when my communicator went off and Raye came on saying there was a yoma terrorising people again. She did not tell me the destination so I thought it was the park like usual and it was.

When I got there the other girls were just getting there so I whipped out my mercury computer and started to find its weakness. I had none that we would go for because its neck had to be snapped or it had to be beheaded.

About approximatelyfive and a halfminuets later sailor moon arrived on the scene and threw her tiara at the yoma and dusted it but then another one came and she grabbed its neck and pulled it harshly to the side causing it to brake.

We were all astonished at how she had done that to that thing and I wondered if she would do it again to see if the position of the neck could be an advantage to us if we hit it with our attacks.

She then walked over to sailor mars and then mars called her 'cold, bloodied murderer.' And even I thought she had gone too far.

Serena must be taking this hard though Raye does have a good point I mean, Serena has been late to a lot of battles and she hasn't been as thoughtful as of late thought Serena does life the farthest from the park and does have a lot af things in her life.

Raye is our new leader and I think it may help Serena to have less responsibility.

When I went to school I saw Serena reading a book! And it wasn't a comic book! It was 'Advanced Chemistry'!

After that at brake I went over to the sign up board because there was a big crowd there and saw that Serena signed up for EVERYTHING! I am so shocked!

I've got to go okay or I will be late for 5th period so, see you soon.

Amy, water girl.


	4. Lita

**A day in the life of Lita Kino.**

**Date: 1st of April 2003

* * *

**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Hi diary what's up?

That stupid hot head - Raye - threw Serena out of the scouts to day and also called her 'a cold bloodied murderer'! I swear I could tear her limb from limb! How stupid is she? I mean we need Serena to survive! We can not defeat any yomas with out her!

I hope Serena will forgive her and come back because I think Raye will take the power of being the leader of the scouts a bit far.

Serena was the first person that was my friend and I think it is the same for Amy, Raye and mina but Raye doesn't want to admit that. They better be friends again soon or else i'm gonna pound some sense in to there heads!

I had planned to get her to try out my new kind of cookies but now I have to wait until tomorrow because she didn't stay around after the fight or come up to the temple.

I better go and do my home work now

Lita, Amazon

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	5. Mina

**A day in the life of Mina Aino.**

**Date: 1st of April 2003

* * *

**Dear Di, How you doing?

I'm fine except I just lost MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND! I think i'm gonna CRY! I mean how could Raye be so mean to Serena? I mean she has to sneak out of her house and make sure her parents don't catch her and also her little brother and she tries to get a good grade but she can't because she doesn't concentrate!

She can be so mean at some times! Tomorrow I will tell that stupid girl - Raye! - That we need Serena because if we are so good and powerful, how cum we didn't destroy that monster before she came?

We need Serena to be sailor moon to survive. If we don't have her then, we are all going to die in the next battle.

I want to smack Raye for caller her 'a cold bloodied murderer'! That was just going too far! Serena doesn't call her anything except pryo and that's because Raye calls her meatball head.

When I got to school today - 10 minuets late by the way! New record! - I noticed that Serena was sitting down in her seat reading - yes READING! - A book and then at break I saw that everyone was looking at the sign up board. I pushed my way through the crowds and saw that Serena had signed up for ALL of the after school and BEFORE school activities! I think this means she won't be our Serena any more!

I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow to see if she will think about joining the scouts again.

Mums calling me down for dinner so ill talk to you later!

Mina, v-babe!


	6. Darien

**A day in the life of Darien Chiba/Shields.**

**Date: 1st of April 2003

* * *

**Dear diary, Ever have one of those days when you want to just give up and walk away? Well I did and it all started when I felt sailor moon transform this morning around 3 o'clock.

I watched from the sidelines like usual and waited for the scouts to show up but they didn't and after sailor moon dusted 5 yomas, yes 5, I was about to ask her why she did not contact the scouts when she fell down in pain. I jumped down a few trees and saw that there was a huge cut down the left hand side of her body. Just as I was about to talk to her she disappeared through the trees.

Then an hour later I felt her transform again and this time I decided to find out what was wrong with her when she stopped and I banged into her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me and I replied. "To save your sorry but!" and then I pulled her up and then she looked for something on the ground and then I saw what she was looking for. It was the sceptre. But it was broken in half! I saw her almost cry because of it.

She then looked over at the scouts and walked up to mars who called her 'a cold bloodied murderer.'

Then sailor moon said. 'I was fighting this morning, tuxedo mask bumped into me when I was about to dust the first yoma and broke the moon sceptre' which she held up to show and then she said 'since you don't want me to save your buts all the time then fine, I QUIT!' and then mars said 'YOU save US! Don't make me laugh meatball head!' and then she turned around and said 'guys! I'm the new leader of the scouts!' and walked away leaving her there to deal with the casualties.

Any way, when I got home it was 5 o'clock so I decided to just get ready then go to college to stop from bumping into Serena.

Now after I went around a corner I bumped into her and she fell on her side side. The pain from when she fell was enough to make her yelp in pain. I looked over at her with a surprised look on my face and then I felt concerned for her. I thought I hurt her.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when she got up and left with out a word.

I will tell you the rest tomorrow as I need to study for my exams.

Darien, Boy Wonder.


	7. What Happened?

**A Day In The Life Of Tuxedo Mask and The Sailor Scouts**

**What happened**

* * *

As the sun rose, casting a light over the lush green trees that covered the woods of the Juban park, a muffled scream was also heard, scattering a flock of geese that had stop to rest of there way to a warmed climate.

The scream came from none other that the pretty sailor solders Sailor Moon. The reason? Two monsters had just appeared beside the other three that where battling her and had been for the past ten minutes.

She hoped that Raye would notice some evil vibes within the area and help her or Amy detected some strange energy admittances from the park because she had no means of contacting the scouts. The reason? The first monster that appeared, with murky brown skin with black spots covering some of its body, had grabbed it and crushed it.

She then thought of Tuxedo Mask and hoped he would have came and saved her at the point when the monster had its needle like hands pointed at her but no such luck she had and they both sliced into her right hand side as she rolled away from it.

The second had appeared when she ducked behind a large, oak tree and blasted the tree with one of its dark energy blasts. It huge and had six arms and was completely black as the night but Sailor Moon did not notice that as she ran for cover behind a rock but then began running towards the cherry hill temple but then the other three had appeared, each one pink, white and blue.

Deciding that this was no time to be running when she was the champion of justice she turned around and faced the five monsters with a look of hatred and shouted "You want me, then come and get me!" Then she pulled out the moon spectre and swirl it above her head and screamed "Moon sceptre ELIMINATION!" and then she saw that four out of the five where gone but one still remained but barely.

Instead of using up all of the rest of her energy up in another big attack for only half of a monster she pulled off her tiara and whispered so quietly that she barely hared her self "moon tiara magic" and watched as the monster turn to dust then walked away calmly.

When she got to her house only five minutes later and looked at the clock. It was only a quarter to 3 so she decided to get some sleep.

After she closed her eyes she hared a shrill voice form beside her ear screaming that she was late for a battle that the scouts where fighting a monster who was powerful and she had to get there quickly or else the scouts wouldn't survive.

So she sighed and ran out of her room and then ran back in and jumped off of the balcony and began to jump on the rooftop towards the park.

'The park, where else would they have it?' she thought bitterly and she landed silently on the tree-covered path to the left she could see a yellow and pink monster with something in each of it hands.

After a few minutes of walking she got to where the scouts where all standing around the monster firing attack except mercury who was typing into her mini computer, trying to find the monsters weakness. As she walked towards the edge of the forest she heard a noise behind her and cried out in shock as Tuxedo Mask tackled her to the ground and she heard a loud crack sound and felt a sharp pain in her side as she landed.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" She demanded as she looked about for her moon sceptre and tried to hide the sob that formed when she saw it. "Look what you did to the moon sceptre!"

"What I did! You fell on it!" He shouted in her ear as he looked at the broken moon rod.

"But you pushed me!" She shouted back with the same tone as him then turned and looked away from him and at the scouts.

The scouts where as bad as ever. The where sanding but barely. Mercury was typing on her computer trying to find a weakness as Jupiter and Venus with Mars attacked it with their attacks.

Sailor Moon walked over to the monster and when she was behind it and about 5 feet away from it she threw her tiara at it and destroyed it when another monster appeared next to where the 1st one had been only seconds ago and flew for Sailor Moon and the scouts where too far away so they could not stop or help her defeat the monster because they would hurt her so they stood by and watched Sailor Moon try and save her life.

Knowing that she had no chance to save her self without using a method that she would have liked to not use, Sailor Moon looked at the monster and grabbed it by the next and put her other hand on its head and pushed it in the opposite direction and gasped when she heard the loud snap of its neck.

The scouts looked on in horror as she did this and Mars felt rage burn up in side her and she watched Sailor Moon walked over to them.

"Where the heck where you? Do you know we could have DIED here! But death doesn't matter to you does it? No I think it doesn't because you are nothing but a cold blooded murder!" She screamed in her face then turned and looked at the other scouts.

"What do you think you are shouting at me like that! I was late because I was fighting some monsters on about 10 minutes ago and when I got here Tuxedo Mask jumped on me and I fell to the ground, braking the moon sceptre!" She said as she paused for a breath and heard exclaims of "You broke the moon sceptre!" and continued. "Even though I would have normally stood there and bawled my eyes out, I seen you guys in trouble and decided to help save you guys."

"Don't make me laugh! YOU save US!" Sailor Mars said as he fiery black eyes danced in the first rays of light. "Sailor Moon, your time of leader ship has came to an end. Hen over your communicator, the crystal and you transformation pen and forget about the sailor scouts, because we have already forgotten you. I am the new leader so get out of my face or else!"

With that said Sailor Moon did as she said and gave her the 3 items and walked away from the park as plain old Serena Usagi Tuskino.

As soon as she got home Serena looked at the clock in her bedroom and started to get ready for school since it was already 6:45. as soon as she got on her dark blue jacket with little pink bunny head buttons and her black boots she walked out of the door whilst slinging her bag over her back.

Deciding to NOT bump into Darien today she walked faster and kept her eyes on her feet and only looked up to make sure that she wasn't going to bump into anyone and then back at the ground bit when she walked past the corner that was two blocks away from her school she bumped into someone and hell to the ground and landed on her right hand side, on her wound.

"Watch where you're going eh meatball head!" Darien said as he walked past her but stopped when he heard a small sob escape her lips. "are you all right Serena?"

Not answering him she stood up and began to walk towards her school once again and when she got there she slowed down and took a deep breath and walked into the school and saw her registration teacher, Miss Haruna, parking her yellow citron berlingo in her designated parking space and walk towards the school.

"Hi Miss H!" Serena called out and watched as her teacher turned around and fainted at the sight of her.

After picking her up and taking her to the nurse's office, Serena began walking about the school and saw something that she had forgotten about, the Sing up board. Deciding to change her life, Serena decided to sigh up for everything from computers for Geniuses and chess club for the advanced at mind and various others.

When Amy, Lita and mina got to the school they where wondering why everyone was standing at the sign up board and were shocked as soon saw they saw that Serena had signed up for everything!

A few weeks later the battles got tougher and tougher for the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask while Serena was excelling at school and was even beating Amy in the school polls when Raye held an emergency meeting.

"Guys, I hate to admit it but we NEED Sailor Moon if we want to survive the next battles!" She cried as she looked at them all.

Amy was supporting a broken wrist, like herself except she also had a fractured leg, while Lita sat on the floor with her head covered in bandages but Mina wasn't there since she was sitting in the hospital fighting for her life because of a serious blow to the head caused by a monster the previous night.

"I agree but will she join us?" Amy asked as she put her head in her good hand and sighed.

"Course she will!" Lita declared as she smiled. "She's Serena! She be glad to help us if it means saving life's!"

"I'll call her." Raye said as she stood up and put the phone on the small table then dialled the number then picking up the phone.

"Hello Tuskino residence. hi Raye. yea I heard about mina but I can't do nothing about it. what do you mean I can?. you WHAT!. I dunno Raye I mean my life is getting better." Serena said as she grinned listening to Raye beg her to come back to the scouts. "well when you put it like that. I can be the leader again?. Well, OKAY! See you guys later!"

* * *

Okay that was.new! Hope you guys liked it and if you want a sequel then just ask! (Don't know why you would though this is SO boring and I wrote it!) 


End file.
